Solid Snake
Solid Snake, better known as simply Snake (real name David), is a special agent for the USA government. He comes to help Mario and Luigi in Season Three. History Background While Snake didn't officially join the show until season 3, he has had a small history with the Mario Brothers. He met them before the series officially began (either that or it's a reference to how they met in Brawl... but Mario and Luigi were in the real world when Brawl was released.) Luigi thought that Snake was originally in the box that Peach arrived in in episode 14, but he was incorrect. Season Three Snake first arrives at the end of episode 32, after getting a new mission from Otacon. Snake's mission is to assist the Mario Brothers in taking down Wario. However, Snake doesn't really focus on that mission during the season.... He's usually sneaking around the area, playing basketball with the Mario brothers, and running from a guy playing paintball (who snake thought was a guard). Snake also has a run-in with a man named Jim Houseman, who arrests Otacon and threatens to eliminate Snake as well, (but Snake has the upper hand by making a deal with him in exchange for his bear, Mr. Snuggles). Snake eventually is told by Mario to destroy the nether saber, which Ash found after Wario threw it away. Snake gets a call from his old master, McDonald Miller, who tells him that the only way to destroy the saber is to go to Merlin's Table. Snake, Otacon, and Ash go on a journey to the table, only to find out at the last minute that they actually re-activated the saber, thanks to Wario's brilliant plan. Snake retreats with the others and vanishes until the final episode of the season, where he takes down a Genome solider. Having nothing to do, Snake and Otacon decide to proceed with a Coldplay Concert and watching anime. Snake however, begins to regret his agreement when Otacon talks about all the anime they're going to watch. The Movie Act I Snake hires UPS to deliver a package to Otacon which contains japanese anime. FedEx over hears their conversation and says he should deliver the package. Snake says he doesn't care who delivers it, he just wants it to get done. Later at Otacon's House, Otacon asks Snake what Dragon Ball Saga he wants to watch. Snake responds in a negative tone saying he doesn't care about Dragonball, anime, or Otacon. Otacon points out that what he said was hurtful and Snake apologizes. Otacon suggests they go to Disney Land and Snake agrees, Otacon says they'll have fun and Snake points his gun at Otacon saying, "We better!" Act II Snake meets Otacon at The Battlefield where he tells Otacon about how he doesn't under stand why the Genome Soldiers are appearing. He tells Otacon how they find him and how he killed two of them on the way to The Battlefield. Otacon asks what they want and Snake says he doesn't know. However he was able to capture one of the Genome Soldiers, but the soldier died after ten days of refusing food and not saying anything. Otacon suggests they could be following Liquid's last orders, but Snake doesn't see why they would follow them and says that's not how they think. Snake then tells Otacon to stay at The Battefield while he tries to figure out why the Genome Soldiers are after him and tells him to call him on his codec if he sees anything. Snake then leaves The Battlefield. After Link's death Snake meets up with Mario who tells Snake to look for The Darkness. Snake returns to The Battefield where he tells Otacon about their new mission and leaves. Snake later calls Otacon on his codec, but Otacon doesn't respond and then thinks Otacon went to the Anime Convention. During his mission he meets up with Wario where he asks Snake to call him on his codec when he finds The Darkness. Snake later returns to The Battlefield where he sends himself a personal codec that is interrupted by Liquid. Snake asks what he's doing here and Liquid reveals he's there to be a part of The Darkness' new world order. The Darkness appears behind Snake and tells him how Snake has done all his heroic stunts for nothing and takes out the Black Widow Blade and slashes at Snake, but Luigi blocks the attack with his Beam Sword. Snake escapes and calls Wario on his codec. After Wario kills The Darkness he tells Wario about how Luigi is has turned into Mr. L. He also tells Wario that his brother is here and how he will have to fight him. Wario then suggests they come up with a plan. Snake fights Liquid in Act II Part 4. The battle was very brief as Snake quickly shot Liquid. He fell to the ground. Snake punched Liquid in the face to finally kill him. Snake tells Liquid he'll see him in hell. Later on in Act II Part 7 he with Ness try to figure out what to do next after realising he promised to take Otacon to Disneyland. Ness states that he senses an adventure and the two decide to check it out. Operation: Blind Storm Snake also appears in Operation: Blind Storm with a major role. He and Ness locate Shadow Mario's hat which leads them to an energy source. Whick Snake according to Ness he must destroy. However the two are met by Mario, Luigi and Wario who claim that the energy source can't be destroyed. After several arguments Snake eventually shoots the energy source destroying it. However it turns out to be a beacon that gives everyone their powers in the real world. He is last seen taking Ness outside wondering what to do next. The Interactive Adventure In The Interactive Adventure, Snake decides to look for a job (to help the Mario Bros pay rent.) and goes for Pizza Delivery thinking it involves assassinating a guy called Pizza (he doesn't however, notice a poster saying that his enemy, Revolver Ocelot, is looking for a nuclear equipped bipedal tank). He manages to get past the job interview and decides to enter the house of a man who ordered pizza. He then forces him with his gun to order pizza but upon the call he is fired by his boss Scott. Snake is kicked out of the man's house and steals his iPod planning to sell it online. However the man who he stole it from wishes to buy it not knowing it's actually his and pays Snake a cheque of $200. If you choose Donate your Eyes, Snake will donate one of his eyes and gets an eyepatch laughably stating at least he looks more like Big Boss. A running gag involves Snake trying to be funny but always fails and gets beaten by enemy/comic relief Wario. At the end Snake finally manages to tell a joke involving a banana which the Mario Bros. laugh at but Wario beats him with a joke about two bananas. Season Four Snake is concerned that Liquid is still alive after seeing him in Starbucks, pointing that he never bothered to check out if he was dead. Later on Mario takes his FOXDIE chocolates giving them to Pauline. Snake goes to his Mario's House asking him about it revealing that the chocolates were made especially for him so he wouldn't age rapidly and reveals to Mario that if a normal person ate the chocolates they would die. Donkey Kong runs in telling them Pauline is dead causing Snake to stare at Mario who grins. He later visits Mario claiming he owes him $10'000 so he can buy new chocolates, If Mario does not have the money to give Snake will kill him. This makes Mario and Luigi join the Mother And Fathers Italian Association (also known as the Mafia). Snake later turns out to be interfering mafia operations and Tommy Vercetti hires the Mario Bros. to kill him of which they decide not to. Snake eventually starts to age getting grey hair, coughing violently and becoming blind in his right eye. In Episode 59, Snake finally confronts Liquid on the old railroad where their last battle took place. Snake sneaks up behind him and forces him to drop his gun, but Liquid turns around quickly and takes Snake's gun, which he soon finds out is a print I.D. gun, meaning it only works for Snake. Liquid is prepared to fight hand-to-hand, but after punching Liquid, Snake pulls out a spare gun. Liquid is infuriated that things didn't go as he planned, and Snake shoots him three times. Liquid collapses, seemingly dead, but then shoots Snake three times in retaliation, intent on taking Snake down with him. Snake staggers, but reveals that he wore a bullet-proof vest like Liquid did in their last fight. He then finishes Liquid off with a shot to the head. Later, he and Luigi meet up with Mario, who explains that The Darkness is alive and that Ganondorf is coming the The Real World. Snake vows to fight by Mario's side, declaring him the bravest man he's ever met, before demanding his $10,000. Season Five Snake will return in Season Five. In the trailer, only part of his face was shown, hinting Mario might have gotten him the $10,000 he needs. In the official trailer, he is shown talking to someone saying that he got their information, but what he really wonders is how the person is still alive. Personality Snake is a rather calm and collected character most of the time but will somtimes become a very aggressive individual. He always has his mind set on the mission from start to finish. Snake never takes the time to relax, but rather aims to find the next evil threatening the world and stop it. However, Snake is constantly annoyed by his parter Otacon when he makes random comments, stupid jokes, or asking him to go watch Coldplay in concert. Though not outwardly admitting it, Snake respects Otacon as a close friend and parter in supporting his missions despite seeming cold and distant at times. Abilities Snake uses his extensive knowledge of weapons, explosives, and other military equipment. He is just as deadly without his guns when using his CQC (close quarter combat) in tight situations. When surrounded and outnumbered by his enemy Snake relies on his stealth tactics to sneak his way through the mission. Trivia *While not appearing in the show till Season Three, Snake has been brought up in conversations a few times in Season One such as when UPS told Mario and Luigi he only plays Snake in Brawl or when Luigi thought Snake was in the package UPS sent them (the package was revealed to have Peach inside it). Relations *Otacon: Partner/Friend, usually gets on his nerves because Otacon likes to mess with his head a lot. Plus, he's annoying. *McDonald Miller: Former Master *Jim Houseman: Rival *Mario: Friend? Mario and Snake have been shown to get along, but after Mario stole the chocolates Snake needs to live off of, Snake has started to threaten Mario into giving him £10,000 for the chocolates. *Luigi: Friend *Ash: Friend, but is still easily annoyed by him. *Wario: Former Rival, Now Friend *Waluigi: Friend *Liquid Snake: Arch enemy and genetic clone/brother Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Season Four Category:Season Five